


Sleep

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Hugh has insomnia but he's okay, Hughnor, M/M, Sleepy Elnor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: The tags say it all.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Sleep

A warm hand grazed downward over Elnor's bare chest as he slept.

The hand lifted the sheet at his waist and pulled it back up over his shoulders. 

Elnor stirred, turning onto his side and smiling slightly, his eyes fluttering open a bit. "Can't you sleep?"

Hugh sighed. "No. And I'm sorry for waking you."

Elnor reached his hand up and grabbed Hugh's, bringing it to his cheek in quiet contentment.

His eyes drifted as he sleepily spoke. "What's wrong?"

Hugh stared at him lovingly, watching his eyelids slide, taking in the sight of Elnor grasping his hand next to his lips.

He could feel him breathing on his fingers. "Nothing..." He hushed.


End file.
